


Can You Feel It Building?

by mccolfer



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, andi and walker are dating in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mccolfer/pseuds/mccolfer
Summary: Five times someone gave Cyrus bad advice on how to flirt with TJ and one time he didn’t need it.





	Can You Feel It Building?

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted this much since like 2014... I just love me some gay middle schoolers. This is the last Tyrus fic idea I currently have planned so we'll see what happens. Normally, I'd make more than just TJ and Cyrus gay but kind of the point of this fic is that they're surrounded by heterosexuals. Every time I write an Andi Mack fic I like to challenge myself to write it as if it was going to air on Disney, so no cursing or god forbid using the word "gay". 
> 
> This title is from Breaking Free from High School Musical because I mentioned it like twice as a goof then got a little carried away and ended up adding a small reference in each segment. HSM just makes me emotional and Cyrus is doing what Ryan should have been able to do.

  **1:**

Cyrus was in a rut. For a while, it really felt like he was living his best life. He didn’t have to deal with his crush on one of his best friends anymore, Buffy and TJ were being civil with each other, Jonah and Andi finally realized their relationship was like beating a dead horse and broke up mostly amicably, his parents and most of his friends knew he liked boys and were fine with it, _and_ he was on his last year of middle school. But all good things must come to an end, and Cyrus’ good things came to a crashing halt with one realization.

He had a crush on TJ.

It was obviously something that was building over time. Once Buffy decided to forgive the boy, Cyrus was free to spend almost his entire summer with him, and he did. They probably managed to find an excuse to hang out at least five times a week for the entire three months of summer. But that wasn’t even when Cyrus noticed, because he was _evidently_ a totally oblivious idiot. No, he didn’t even realize until school started up again, and he was stuck in middle school while TJ (and also Jonah) went off to high school. Just one week without being in the same school with TJ was weirdly... _sad_ for Cyrus. When he finally took the time to contemplate why he was so sad, that’s when he came to the drastic conclusion. A crush on TJ.

Was Cyrus destined to always have a crush on any boy who was nice to him? Could he not just have a friendship with a guy without developing romantic undertones? What exactly had he done to deserve this curse?

Obviously, he couldn’t do anything about it. He made that decision almost immediately after the realization. He’d gotten over a crush once before, he could easily do it again. Just because TJ was far nicer and more involved with him than Jonah ever was didn’t mean anything. Just because TJ dedicated half his summer to helping Cyrus cross things off his borderline pathetic bucket list didn’t mean anything. Just because --

“Cyrus!” Buffy was shouting, “Are you monologuing in your head again?”

“No!” Cyrus lied, grabbing the bowl of microwave popcorn from Buffy’s hands and immediately stuffing his face.

“Are you sure you want to watch High School Musical _again_?” Buffy asked, sounding hopeful as if her pleading ever worked. It was Cyrus’ turn to pick and he’d recently taken an affinity to a movie that was about a secretly sensitive basketball player... for some reason.

“Yes.” He answered, but she was already searching for it on Netflix. She had accepted her fate.

As the movie began, Buffy plopped down on her end of the couch, there was a large variety of snacks piled up on the middle seat where Andi would normally sit.

Andi had decided to ditch them on movie night because apparently rekindling her relationship with Walker was more important than rewatching High School Musical for the millionth time. Leaving a slightly irritated Buffy and a very distracted Cyrus alone in Buffy’s basement.

Halfway through Ryan and Sharpay’s far superior rendition of What I’ve Been Looking For, Buffy abruptly paused the movie.

“What’s wrong with you? You’re not even singing.”

It was a bold complaint coming from her, since she always hated when Cyrus sang along when they watched musicals.

“Sorry, I’m, like, in a weird mood, I guess.” Cyrus apologized half-heartedly. He just wanted her to play the movie again so he could have some background noise while he overthought and ate his feelings.

“Not good enough.” Buffy replied simply, turning so she was facing her friend. As the Netflix description eventually came up over the paused screen, Cyrus knew he wasn’t going to get out of this without telling Buffy _something_.

“I… can’t tell you.” He said quietly. Probably not the best thing to say, in fact, more like one of the worst things he could have said.

Buffy was clearly disgruntled, “Well, I mean, now you _have_ to.”

“ _Obviously_ I’m going to.” Cyrus conceded easily, as he was wont to do with Buffy, or anyone for that matter. “I’m just saying, you’re not gonna like it.”

“Yeah? Try me.”

“I… have a crush…” Cyrus started, quickly losing all his courage to continue.

“Okay, and why would that upset me?” Buffy asked, looking puzzled.

Cyrus groaned, he had to do this fast, like ripping off a bandaid. “Okay, it’s… I have a crush on TJ.”

Buffy pursed her lips, her silence was deafening.

“Please say something.”

“Well, I can't say I didn’t see this coming.” She finally sighed.

“Excuse me?” Cyrus exclaimed, “You saw this coming and didn’t even warn me?”

“You literally spent all summer with him, Cy. I didn’t think I had to keep you updated on your feelings!” Buffy explained, “It’s not like Andi and I wanted to hang out with him. We let him stick around because we saw how happy he makes you.”

“Wow…” Cyrus shook his head, “I was out there being that obvious and you guys didn’t even say anything.”

“I was in denial!” Buffy insisted, “Andi kept hinting at it and I just wasn’t having it. I should have trusted her.”

“Well, it doesn’t really matter anyway.” Cyrus said, leaning back against the couch.

Buffy frowned, “Why?”

“Because it’s not like I’m gonna do something about it or anything.” Cyrus explained, as if it was obvious.

“Why wouldn’t you?”

“What do you _mean_ why wouldn’t I?” Cyrus asked incredulously, “Because it’s TJ? Because he’s probably straight and definitely doesn’t feel the same way as me? Because he’s my friend and I’m not trying to ruin our relationship like I almost did with Jonah?”

Buffy scoffed, “Cyrus, I’m at least 89% sure TJ likes you back.”

“Oh, 89%, huh? You crunched the numbers?” Cyrus joked instead of actually responding to what she was saying. Because it was completely ridiculous.

“Yeah! I did!” Buffy replied just as sarcastically, “And my calculator says there’s a good chance he likes you back.”

“A good chance but not 100%.” Cyrus insisted sadly, it wasn’t like this wasn’t something he’d considered, albeit briefly. It was hard for him to completely ignore the fact that TJ seemingly had no motives for being so nice and helpful to Cyrus, and there was clearly a romantic conclusion that could be drawn. But the risk was just too big to take. Even if TJ _did_ like him, it was possible he didn’t even realize it yet and Cyrus calling him out would scare him away. “You just don’t understand Buffy, these things are different for people like me.”

Buffy sighed, knowing her friend was right but not wanting to just let him give up. “Okay, well, maybe you could just drop some hints and see how he recieves them.” She suggested, “Do a little flirting and maybe he’ll flirt back.”

“Flirting?” Cyrus mocked, “Who exactly do you think I am? I wouldn't even know how to flirt if I tried.”

“Lucky for you, you’re talking to an expert.” Buffy preened.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, “Oh, an expert are you?”

“Uh, yeah.” Buffy nodded slowly, “All of my relationship with Marty consisted of was flirting. Flirting is actually the only stage of relationship I like to be in. All you need to do is trash talk TJ.”

“You want me… to trash talk him.”

“Yes.” She implored, “He’ll love it. Just sass him a bit, and see if he does it back.”

“O-okay… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to try…”

“That’s the spirit!”

 

**1.5:**

The next day, Buffy challenged TJ to a one-on-one match of basketball in the park.

“So you’ll have a chance to flirt with him, and I’ll be there to coach you.” Buffy explained as she invited Cyrus to come along as well.

He looked like a nervous wreck as they walked to the basketball courts in the park, “I don’t know about all this, Buffy.”

“Don’t worry, I have your back.”

TJ was already bouncing a ball when they arrived. He only noticed them once they were actually on the court, and he fumbled with the ball, sending it bouncing to center court. “O-oh, Underdog. I didn’t know you’d be here.” He said, scratching the back of his neck nervously as he ran to catch up with his ball.

Buffy smirked, she purposefully didn’t tell him Cyrus was coming, for research of course. And TJ has immediately proved her hypothesis right with that small reaction. “Yeah, we need our official scorekeeper here to keep things fair. Make sure you don’t cheat.”

“I would never!” TJ replied, placing his hand over his heart in mock offense, “I only want to beat you playing your best game.”

Buffy nudged Cyrus, indicating that he say literally anything.

“Uh, I bet you can’t make a basket from where you’re standing.” Cyrus challenged, completely lost on what to say. Buffy shook her head disappointedly.

TJ chucked, “You want me to make a half court shot? You know that some professional basketball players can’t even make that kind of shot.”

“So what’s the furthest away you could make one from?” Cyrus asked, now genuinely curious.

“I’ll show you!” TJ replied, excitedly running to a spot on the court and immediately sinking the ball.

“Wow! A hole in one!” Cyrus exclaimed, clapping for the boy.

TJ preened and Buffy rolled her eyes.

“That isn’t trash talk, Cyrus. You’re just inflating his ego.” She murmured angrily.

“I’m sorry!” Cyrus whispered back, “I don’t know how to do this, I told you that.”

“You have to like, pick a fight with him.” She explained.

“Why would I do that? He would just beat me, I know that.”

Buffy huffed out a sigh.

“Oh, wait, I have an idea!” Cyrus said to her before speaking up so TJ could hear, “I bet Buffy can make a basket from further away “

“I’d like to see her try! I have a height advantage!” TJ immediately retorted in his defense.

Buffy’s competitiveness also kicked in, “That doesn’t mean anything! I can totally jump higher than you!” She ran from Cyrus’ side to smack the ball out of TJ’s grasp.

As they fought, Cyrus took a seat on the ground and started picking blades of grass and peeling them apart.

Buffy probably should have known better than to expect him to be competitive.

* * *

**2:**

“ _Then_ Walker was like “You show me yours first.” so I did and then he showed me his and we had _made the same bracelet_!”

“Wow…” Cyrus replied, really wanting to match Andi’s excitement level about her new relationship but he was finding it hard. Not that he didn’t love Walker and deeply appreciate how much easier he was than Jonah, but Cyrus was just a little caught up in his own feelings. Which was incredibly selfish and he was trash for being like this.

“Cyrus, what’s wrong?” Andi asked gently. “I can see you mentally fighting with yourself.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about! I’m fine.” Cyrus lied trying to muster up a smile. “So, you guys made the same bracelet like _exactly_ the same?”

“Yeah, down to the color choice _and_ pattern!” Andi answered happily, before quickly shaking her head. “No! No more Walker talk until you tell me what’s wrong. I will sit here in silence.”

She started loudly slurping her milkshake, something she knew drove Cyrus crazy.

“Okay! Okay! Please!” He was begging for mercy after about ten seconds. “I just kind of realized that I have a crush on TJ.”

“You _just_ realized that?”

“Yeah, Buffy mentioned that you knew.”

Andi’s jaw dropped, “You talked about this with Buffy and _not_ me?!”

“I didn’t want to ruin your good mojo! You’re so happy with Walker, you shouldn’t worry about me…”

“Cyrus, you’re my best friend!” Andi insisted, “I want to know about your problems and try to help you. Not everything is about me!”

“Sorry, sometimes I feel like your life is so dramatic that you’re like the main character of a TV show and I’m just here to be comic relief.”

“Cyrus.” Andi implored. “You’re a real person with real feelings and you deserve your own plotlines in this show!”

“This metaphor is getting confusing.”

“Yeah it is.” Andi laughed. “So what’s wrong with you and TJ? Doesn’t he like you back?”

“You and Buffy both seem very sure of this, for reasons I can’t understand.” Cyrus said, shaking his head.

Andi snorted, “Because it’s obvious.”

“You can’t just say that and then suddenly it’s true.”

“I feel like saying TJ doesn’t like you is like saying Walker doesn’t like me.” Andi shrugged, “It’s just... obvious.”

“But it’s _different_.” Cyrus sighed heavily, he wished he didn’t have to explain this every time. “Everything is different when it’s between two boys.”

Andi furrowed her brow, not really looking like she wanted to admit defeat. “Why don’t you try texting him? Something kind of cryptic so he can interpret it whatever way he wants and you can see which way he goes.”

“What are you even talking about?”

“Say like, “Last time we hung out I had so much fun, we should do it again sometime!” so it can look like a normal friend message but if he’s looking for a romantic inclination he can find one.”

Cyrus didn’t really get how there was anyway to interpret that message as romantic but it couldn’t hurt to try.

“Fair warning, he’s not like great at texting.” Cyrus said as he pulled his phone out and opened his conversation with TJ. It hadn’t been used for a couple days, the last thing TJ sent was “here” because he had arrived at Cyrus’ house to pick him up. Before that was several more iterations of one of them saying a time and place and the other announcing their arrival. Occasionally, Cyrus sent a meme that reminded him of TJ.

“No boys really are.” Andi said, shrugging.

“Uh excuse me! I’m a great texter!” Cyrus insisted, “Texter? Textist? Textite? One who texts.”

“Just send your message.”

Cyrus spoke aloud as he typed, “Hey it’s been a while since we crossed something off my list, what do you say we get together soon?”

“That’s good!” Andi said proudly, “Send it.”

Suddenly, his heartbeat spiked at the thought of actually sending the text. It was really weird for him to send a text like that, they never texted. He shouldn’t be messing with the status quo of their relationship. No, no, no, no, no! (No, no, no!) He should stick with the stuff he knows.

“Cyrus, if you don’t send it, I will!” Andi threatened as soon as she noticed him squirming in his seat.

“Yes, please do it!” Cyrus readily agreed, holding his phone out for Andi to take.

After the fateful pressing of the send button, Cyrus’ message showed up surrounded by green.

“Wait, he has an android?” Andi asked, clearly disgusted.

Cyrus sighed, “I know… listen, he’s doing his best.”

“I’m sure he is…” Andi said, even though she didn’t believe it for a second.

“Ahh!” Cyrus yelped as his phone vibrated on the table. It was face down, so he couldn’t even see if it was a text or just another notification. “You look!”

Andi slowly grabbed the phone and Cyrus covered his eyes. She flipped it only for it to ask for a passcode.

“What’s your password?”

“855254.” Cyrus recited quickly, keeping his hands firmly on his face.

“Oh… Cyrus…” Andi said delicately as she read the message. “I’m so sorry.”

“What did he say?!” Cyrus groaned, distraught.

“He said… “k”.”

“Oh, he always says that.” Cyrus replied with a shake of his head.

Andi’s mouth was agape. “He “k”s you on a regular basis?”

“I said he wasn’t good at  texting!”

“Cyrus, “k” is the rudest thing you can text someone.” Andi insisted.

Cyrus raised an eyebrow, “Really? The rudest?”

“I can’t deal with this.” Andi said, giving Cyrus his phone back. “TJ is too much for me to figure out. You’re on your own for texting him.”

 

**2.5:**

Hey it’s been a while since we crossed something off my list, what do you say we get together soon?

k

Great! When and where?

i’ve actually been thinking abt ur list n i think its finally time for u to get the lid off a jar

Wow, you’re really challenging me.

i can’t tell if ur joking

Sadly I’m not

My mom did just recently buy pickles though and I’ve been craving them but didn’t want to ask someone else to open the jar so this is actually very good for me

you’ve been craving pickles

Yes.

whatever u say underdog

Pickles are a delicious snack, TJ

u just chomping down on a pickle

Yes, occasionally I partake in some peanut butter alongside.

i don’t think i can help u anymore if thats what u plan to do with this power

You are going to help me and in return I’m going to introduce you to a wonderful new snack

is that a threat

You’ll have to wait and see I guess

What are you doing right now?

why are u texting me all the sudden we never text

Sorry, do you not want me to?

no. i’m sorry i’m doing my math homework right now and im frustrated

i’m bad at texting

I happen to be having a nice time

ur just saying that

No!! I thought our pickle exchange was very funny.

thanks underdog

I’ll leave you to do your homework. I believe in you

dont get all cheesey

Too late, I love cheese. I’m gonna dip my pickles in cheese.

good luck trying to get me to come over tommorrow then

* * *

**3:**

“Can… we talk about something else?” Jonah asked very abruptly.

Cyrus watched as he nervously fidgeted with the strings of his guitar. They had ran into each other by chance at Red Rooster. Cyrus had showed up looking for Andi and Jonah came in shortly after to ask Bowie some questions. Both of them had been met with another employee saying Bowie was on his lunch break, and muttering something about how people always seemed to show up wanting to talk and not actually buy anything. Cyrus took the opportunity to ask how Jonah was feeling and was quickly met with a wall.

“Uhh, I mean, if you really want to.” Cyrus agreed half-heartedly. Obviously, he didn’t want to let Jonah deflect but he couldn’t force him to talk.

“I feel just like whenever we’re together we’re talking about me.” Jonah explained, “You know it’s not your job to make sure I’m okay.”

“Yeah, it’s actually my dad’s.” Cyrus joked. After Jonah and Andi broke up, Cyrus finally managed to convince him to make some therapy appointments. They seemed to be going well, and what Jonah was saying right now sounded a lot like Cyrus’ dad talking.

“Why don’t we talk about you for once? What’s going on in your life?”

Cyrus cringed because there was only one big thing troubling him lately. He had come out to Jonah and everything, but they never really _talked_ about it. It was something that was just kind of always there, but they never acknowledged it. Sure, Jonah said he was okay with it, but how would he really react to Cyrus having a crush on a boy? He was just grateful that Jonah wasn’t the boy in question anymore.

“Um…”

“Cyrus, you can tell me _anything_.” Jonah insisted, giving Cyrus this look that was toed the line between eager and desperate.

“Okay, you know how I like, uh, like… boys… right?”

“Yes, I haven’t forgotten.” Jonah chuckled.

“Well, now I like one boy in particular.”

“Is it TJ?” Jonah asked excitedly.

Which was kind of a breath of fresh air for Cyrus. Jonah didn’t even know how much relief just coursed through Cyrus’ body from just one statement.

“Is it that obvious?”

Jonah laughed, “Actually no, but the fact that _he_ likes _you_ is pretty clear.”

“Ew, don’t tell me that.” Cyrus replied, feeling his heartbeat picking up. This wasn't something he was ready to confront.

“I’m serious!” Jonah said, lightly hitting Cyrus’ arm. “He never used to even acknowledge me but ever since high school started he talks to me every day and always mentions you at least once.”

“You have to be over-exaggerating.” Cyrus insisted, this news was not good for his heart. He kind of felt like he was about to pass out, which was pretty ridiculous given the situation.

“I’m totally not! And not only that, but I think he’s seriously trying to be a nicer person, which is all thanks to you, of course.”

Cyrus blushed, “I wouldn’t take _all_ the credit…”

“Don’t do that to yourself, man.” Jonah placed a comforting hand on Cyrus’ shoulder. “There was no one else that he would have listened to, just you. There’s a reason for that, you know.”

“I know, I know, it’s just… scary.” Cyrus sighed. “I feel like it’s crazy to think the guy I like might like me back.”

“I mean anything can happen, you just have to take the chance.”

Did… he just? No...

Cyrus shook his head, “No offense Jonah, but you don't really understand.”

“I don’t know, I mean it’s not like I’ve never liked a girl and didn’t know if she liked me back!”

Cyrus fought the urge to roll his eyes, he knew Jonah meant well. “Buffy told me to trash talk him and it didn’t really go anywhere.”

“Why did you take dating advice from _Buffy_?” Jonah scoffed, “She barely had one boyfriend.”

“Well, in her defense, she told me she was a master of flirting and that’s all her relationship with Marty was.”

“A compelling argument, but I’ve been in _two_ relationships.” Jonah touched his chest proudly as if both those relationship weren’t total trainwrecks. “What you need to do is just tell him you think he’s cool. I’m sure he’ll understand.”

“Just… tell him he’s cool.” Cyrus repeated, making sure he heard the boy right.

Jonah nodded enthusiastically, not unlike a puppy, “Boys aren’t like girls, all complicated and stuff. Andi used to be so confusing all the time. You don’t even need to worry, honestly, you’re like, lucky.”

“Lucky.” Cyrus repeated again, snorting. “I would have killed to hear you say that last year.”

“What do you mean?”

“Nothing.” Cyrus squeaked, turning on his heel and quickly walking towards the door. “Thanks for the advice, I’ll tell you how it works out! Bye!”

 

**3.5:**

“Hey Jonah!”

Jonah turned to the sound of his name being called and spotted TJ approaching, looking very confused.

“What’s up, TJ?” He never usually came to talk before homeroom even started.

“Yesterday, Cyrus told me something weird.” TJ said, getting right into things as usual. “He said he thinks I’m cool, what do you think that means?”

“Uhh, it means what it means, he thinks you’re cool.” Jonah said with a smile, excited to hear Cyrus actually took his advice.

“Yeah, but like, why would he say it?” TJ continued, still looking completely befuddled, “Is he trying to tell me something else?”

“Um,” Jonah hesitated, it wasn’t right for him to just tell TJ that Cyrus liked him, right? Right, he shouldn’t do that. Cyrus would kill him. “Maybe… you should ask him?”

“Isn’t that a little weird? “What did you mean the other day when you said I was cool?”? He’ll probably just say what you said.” TJ argued.

“I don’t know what you want me to tell you.” Maybe Jonah was wrong about boys being more simple. Maybe _he_ was just _too_ simple. Is that a problem? He should ask Dr. Goodman.

TJ sighed, clearly annoyed, “Okay, look, I like him, okay?”

“TJ! That’s great!” Jonah exclaimed, honored to have TJ feel safe enough to come out to him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.” TJ waved a hand flippantly, “I’ve heard all this before.”

Jonah’s grin fell, “What do you mean?”

“It's not like you’re the first person I’ve come out to.” TJ frowned, “I thought everyone already knew.”

“Uh, no. _We_ certainly had no idea.” Jonah shook his head. “Or well, I kind of suspected you liked Cyrus but I didn’t know that like, you knew.”

“Of course I know!” TJ scoffed, “Are you telling me that Cyrus doesn’t even know I like guys?”

“Dude, if you never told him, he doesn’t know.”

“It’s not like it’s a secret though! The whole basketball team knew, they even figured out that I had a crush on Cyrus!” TJ shook his head, groaning, “Aren’t I supposed to be worried about the opposite of this, that people will know when I don’t want them to?”

“2018, am I right?” Jonah said, not really knowing how to respond. TJ was kind of talking about stuff he didn’t know anything about at all. Maybe he should have watched Queer Eye with Andi when it came out, even though it didn’t really look interesting to him.

“So… do you think Cyrus likes me? Obviously, I know he likes guys, at least.”

Jonah opened and shut his mouth a couple times, “I kind of feel like maybe you should just talk to Cyrus.”

“I can’t just outright ask him if he likes me.” TJ insisted, sighing, “I’m… not good enough for him anyway.”

Jonah felt a panicked feeling creeping up on him and TJ opened up to him. He was so bad at dealing with vulnerable people. Maybe Cyrus’ impact made too great of a change in TJ. The school bell saved Jonah’s life that day.

“Sorry man, I got to get to my homeroom.” Jonah said, closing his locker. “But seriously, talk to Cyrus. I promise he will make you feel better.”

“Yeah, maybe.” TJ sighed, “Thanks anyway.”

Jonah took a few deep breaths as he walked briskly to his classroom. He was so not getting involved with anyone else’s relationship ever again.

* * *

**4:**

“Hey, are you okay?” Amber asked quietly as she approached Cyrus with his head down on the table. This was a bit of a role reversal for them, but honestly, she didn’t really mind.

Cyrus lifted his head up quickly and wiped at his face. “Yes.” He replied firmly, “Uh, can I just get some baby taters?”

“The usual?” She confirmed, writing down chocolate milkshake too as he nodded. “Hey, my break is in like five minutes. Want me to eat with you?”

“Actually, yes, that’d be nice.”

After being friends with Amber for a little while, she started to realize that Cyrus had so much dirt on her and she had none on him. Her trust and abandonment issues were not happy about that, so Cyrus came out to her to make her feel better. Ever since then whenever Cyrus was feeling particularly distraught, which wasn’t something he showed very often, she would become his therapist instead.

For the most part, Cyrus kind of liked it. He felt like there were some things he could say to Amber that he couldn’t really say to Andi and Buffy, who have known him for all his life. Sometimes it was actually easier talking to someone who only knows a certain version of you.

He certainly needed to talk to someone today. Especially since TJ hadn’t even spoken to him since the last time he saw him and just decided to randomly word vomit out, “I think you’re really cool!” before practically running away.

Cyrus felt like an idiot. Now TJ probably knew he liked him and was completely creeped out and their friendship was ruined . He got so lost thinking TJ was some fairytale, when he was probably confusing his feelings with the truth.

“You went to _Jonah_ for relationship advice?” Amber scoffed as Cyrus relayed the tale to her. “Trust me, I was in a relationship with him and I can tell you, he has no idea how to be in a relationship.”

“Yeah, I kind of got that.” Cyrus looked down at his milkshake shyly. “But I already asked Buffy and Andi and their plans didn’t work either.”

“Cyrus, _hun_ ,” Amber shook her head, placing a comforting hand over Cyrus’ on the table. “You poor thing. Those three don’t know anything. You should have come to me from the start! I’ve been in plenty relationships! I’m actually working on one right now.” She added the last sentence in sneakily.

“Amber, we have to talk about this.” He’d been telling her for months now that she didn’t need to be in a relationship in order to feel valid but it was a hard habit to stop. Especially when she was probably the prettiest girl in their grade and guys were always chasing after her.

“Nuh-uh, today is about you.” She stopped him smugly, she didn’t want to hear his helpful advice right now. Sometimes she just wanted to make bad decisions without having Cyrus as her conscience trying to stop her and being annoyingly right all the time. “Tell me about the boy, do I know him?”

“You might, he’s a freshman now.” Cyrus offered, “He’s on the basketball team.”

“A freshman on the basketball team… is it Nathan, TJ, or Jacob?”

“Do I want to know why you have those names immediately on hand?” Cyrus deadpanned.

Amber playfully twirled her hair, “Nope.”

“It’s TJ.”

Amber nodded slowly, trying to think of everything she knew about TJ, it wasn’t much. “I could ask my inside source about him, if you want?”

“No!” Cyrus quickly insisted, “I don’t want to, like, freak anyone out or like make anyone think he might me… _like me_ … if he’s not.”

“Oh, right.” Like most of Cyrus’ friends, it seemed that Amber forgot that things weren’t that simple when you were _different_. Romance had to be handled differently.

“Look, I’m not like trying to do this whole big thing and woo him or whatever. I just like him and I kind of want to know if he likes me back. Andi, Buffy, and Jonah seem to think he does.”

“Oh, you just want to know if he likes you back? That’s _easy_.” Amber’s face lit up and she sat up in her seat.

“Amber, five minutes.” One of her coworkers called from behind the counter.

They earned themselves an annoyed look and a condescending wave of dismissal from the blonde girl.

“Okay, so first, you have to make him jealous. Then —“

“Yeah, I’m gonna stop you right there.” Cyrus interrupted, holding a hand up. “You can’t just power through this plan. If I’m going to somehow make him jealous, that’s a whole plan on its own.”

“It’s literally easy, Cyrus.” Amber laughed, “Boys are so stupid and predictable, all you have to do is talk to another guy around him and see how he reacts.”

“Just talk to another guy?” Cyrus asked, “That seems a little too innocuous.”

“Well, okay, obviously you have to be a little flirty.”

“Me not knowing how to be flirty is what got me into this mess!” Cyrus exclaimed.

Amber sighed, “Look, just touch his arm or something.” She reached out and grabbed Cyrus’ arm as an example. “I’d tell you to flip your hair but you can’t really do that… maybe bat your eyelashes? Yours are so pretty.”

“But why can’t I just do all this stuff to TJ then, if I’m going to be flirting?”

“Because, you said you just wanted to know if he likes you back, right? You don’t want to pull out the big time flirting moves and give yourself away too early.”

Cyrus shrugged, “I guess you’re right, but who do I flirt with? He knows I like guys, but I can’t exactly just like, flirt with a random kid.”

“Oh, I know the _perfect_ guy.” Amber had on her evil grin, which only meant bad things for Cyrus.

 

**4.5:**

“Hey, Jo-lama-jama!” Cyrus called out as he approached Jonah stuffing books into his locker.

He was lucky that their middle school was literally just a couple feet behind the high school. All he had to do was rush out of class immediately and not stop by his locker and he made it to the high school before Jonah left. And he knew TJ’s locker was across the hall from Jonah’s and he’d be staying back for basketball because their team liked to run drills during the off season.

All was going according to Amber’s devious plan.

“Cyrus! What are you doing here?” Jonah asked, “Actually, it doesn’t matter. I need to talk to you about something. I didn’t want to text you and I’ve just been too busy to…” He trailed off as Cyrus very suddenly grabbed his arm. “Um, what’s up?”

“Nothing!” Cyrus answered quickly, glancing suspiciously over Jonah’s shoulder. Then he loosened his grip and ran his hand down Jonah’s arm, smiling awkwardly.

“Do… I have something on me?” Jonah asked, looking to see if he had a bug on his arm or something.

Cyrus laughed, like really hard, way harder than was necessary. Jonah wasn’t even telling a joke. Then he started blinking.

“Are you okay? Do you have something in your eye?”

Behind him, Jonah heard a locker slam. He turned and couldn’t place where it came from. The hall was still filled with kids piling out. When he turned back to Cyrus, the other boy was now frowning.

“What, what just happened?”

“Nothing, really.” Cyrus replies glumly, “What did you want to say to me?”

“Oh, dude! TJ _likes_ you!” Jonah perked up as he remembered the news. He kind of thought maybe he should stay out of it, but then he remembered that his loyalty was to Cyrus, and this was all going to work out in the end anyway!

“W-what?” Cyrus looked extremely concerned, which Jonah didn’t really get. This was a good thing, right?

“Yeah, he asked me the other day what you meant when you said he was cool. Thanks for taking my advice by the way.” Jonah winked and hit Cyrus’ shoulder lightly. “He basically told me he had a crush on you but didn’t think you’d like him back. I didn’t give you away though, but you should definitely talk to him!”

“I… don’t think that’s a good idea.” Cyrus mumbled, he looked like Jonah had just told him his dog died.

“Dude, why do you look so upset?”

“I’m an idiot.”

Jonah tilted his head to the side, like a confused puppy, “Uh, no, you’re like the smartest guy I know!”

“Not when it comes to _boys_!”

“Can you fill me in here? I’m completely lost.” He didn’t understand why Cyrus looked like he was regretting all his life choices.

“After I took your advice, TJ was ignoring me for a couple days.” Cyrus explained.

Jonah shrugged, “Well yeah, you have to give him time to process it.”

“I didn’t know that!” Cyrus cried, “I went to Amber for help!”

Jonah rested his head on his hand, groaning. “Why would you ever do that?”

“I don’t know, like I mentioned before, I’m an _idiot_!”

“What did you do, Cyrus?”

“She told me to make him jealous so… I did.” Cyrus explained, clearly ashamed. “Maybe a little too well.”

Jonah reprocessed everything that just happened when Cyrus came in, “You _used_ me!”

“It was for a good cause!”

Jonah shook his head, “I can’t believe you would do this...” He was more in shock that it seemed to have worked. Cyrus wasn’t even flirting well, TJ must really have it bad.

“In my defense, it was all Amber’s idea.”

“But _you_ listened to her!”

“I know, I’m so stupid.” Cyrus groaned, backing up against the locker next to Jonah’s and sliding down to the door. “I just didn’t know what to do. And she’s so persuasive!”

Jonah sighed, closing his locker and sitting down next to his friend. “Listen, I get it. Love makes a man do stupid things.”

“Alright, slow down with the love talk.”

“Sorry, _like_ makes a man do stupid things.” Jonah corrected with a chuckle. “What you need to do now is apologize to TJ. You know he likes you and you know you like him, just tell him this was all a misunderstanding and everything will work out!”

“I think you’ve been talking to my dad too much.” Cyrus joked, “Since when am _I_ the mess and _you’re_ the teen therapist?”

“You’re allowed to be a mess sometimes, Cyrus. You always act like everyone else’s feelings are more important than your own.”

“Yeah, yeah, now you're literally quoting my dad like word for word. I’ve heard it all before.” Cyrus said, but he smiled gratefully at Jonah, standing up and offering him a hand.

“Let’s get you a boyfriend, huh?”

* * *

**5:**

“So, let me get this straight,” Walker said, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table. “You didn’t know if he liked you, so you started acting all weird around him, then made him think you like another guy, and now you need to apologize to him.”

“It sounds even stupider when you say it all together like that.” Cyrus groaned as he buried his face in his hands.

Jonah and Cyrus had left the high school and immediately called for an emergency meeting at The Spoon. Buffy was free, but Andi was on a date with Walker, who insisted that they help him anyway. Then they ended up squeezed in a booth together, Andi and Walker on one side, Buffy and Jonah on the other, and Cyrus in a chair on the end.

“I can’t offer you any advice on apologies, seeing as I’m never wrong anyway.” Buffy said pompously.

Andi laughed, “More like you’ve just never apologized once in your life so you don’t know how.”

“I’ve never apologized because I don’t _need_ to!” Buffy insisted, offended that everyone was just laughing at her. “Aren’t we supposed to be making fun of Cyrus anyway?”

“Yeah! Why did you go to Jonah after me, anyway?” Andi asked, “Was my advice not good enough for you?”

“Andi, I’m just not mysterious like you are. I texted him and he was just like “why are you texting me?” so I just gave up.”

“And what exactly was wrong with _my_ advice?” Buffy interjected, her arms crossed.

Cyrus pouted, “I told you it wouldn’t work from the start! I can’t just come up with things to be competitive about like you can!”

“Hey, come on guys, we’re all in this together.” Walker said, smiling at Cyrus supportively.

Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus all exchanged looks, trying desperately not to burst out into song and dance. Now was not the time.

“What if you give him a gift?” Walker suggested, seemingly oblivious to his reference. “That way you can apologize to him _and_ confess your feelings!”

“That’s a pretty good idea, man.” Jonah said, fist bumping the other boy. Their easy friendship was so weird that no one ever wanted to say anything about it and disturb the fabric of reality.

“What would I even get him?”

“Something really meaningful. Like, I don’t know, he likes basketball right? What if you made him a cool custom one.” Walker said, “Ooh, or since you met at the swing sets, you could make him a bracelet that looks like a swing!”

“I think you’re vastly underestimating how creatively challenged I am.” Cyrus scoffed. “You and Andi have enough artisticness for all of us.”

“It doesn’t have to be good! Just the fact that you tried to make him something is nice enough.”

“A bracelet can be like the easiest thing to make too.” Andi agreed, “I love that idea, a swing set bracelet.” She and Walker smiled lovingly at each other.

“I guess I don’t really have many other options, do I?” Cyrus sighed. "How are is the guy I've known for the least amount of time giving me the best advice right now?"

Walker beamed at the compliment, "What can I say? I guess I'm just a romantic!" 

 

**5.5:**

Cyrus had convinced himself that he could make a bracelet for a good half hour. He went into a craft shop and everything. But unless he wanted to just give TJ a piece of string to tie around his wrist, he couldn’t make the bracelet himself.

It was fine, he could just buy a bracelet. If he learned anything from Andi and Jonah’s relationship, it’s that bracelets were very important. But maybe he shouldn’t be taking advice from their failed relationship.

Anyway… he could just buy a bracelet. Maybe he could get a premade one then customize it himself.

That’s how Cyrus ended up buying a black braided bracelet with one round white bead on it. He took it home and broke out the sharpies, specifically the orange and black ones. An hour and a bunch of frantic Googling later, Cyrus ended up with a sloppily and incorrectly lined basketball bead.

It was fine, he told himself, it looked _enough_ like a basketball.

He had already texted TJ asking him to come to the swings after he was done practice. Andi would be proud at how minimalistic and cryptic his text message was. Maybe things were actually going to work out this time!

“Hey! Scary Basketball Guy.” Cyrus said coyly as he approached TJ sitting alone at the swing set. It was like a reverse of their first conversation.

“Chocolate Chocolate Chip Muffin.” TJ replied, but he sounded sad.

Cyrus slowly grabbed the swing next to his friend. “What’s up?”

“I should be asking you that.” TJ said, “You're the one who asked me here.”

“Yeah, but I’m not the one sounding all miserable right now.” Cyrus responded with a light chuckle, hoping to make light of the situation. He didn’t exactly want to confess to TJ if he was all sad.

“Sorry, is it noticeable?” TJ sighed. He hesitated before continuing, “I think I know what you want to tell me.”

“Do you?” Cyrus blanched, he felt like the bracelet was burning a hole in his back pocket. “What is it then?”

“You’re dating Jonah.” TJ said, standing up from his swing. “That’s why he was being all weird when I told him I liked you. I get it now, why you’ve been all shifty lately. You want me to back off because you already have a boyfriend. I hope you guys are happy together.” With that, TJ turned and started to walk away.

“Oh… my god.” Cyrus shook his head in disbelief, calling out. “You literally couldn’t be more wrong, TJ.” The other boy stopped and turned back around, looking confused. “It’s _you_ I like, I called you here to give you this _stupid_ bracelet!” He yanked the bracelet in question out of his pocket, tossing it at TJ. Now _Cyrus_ was going to dramatically walk away.

As he got a couple feet away from the swing set he began to regret his decision. Why would he even walk away after telling TJ he liked him? When TJ literally just admitted that he liked Cyrus too? He couldn’t just walk back now, he was committed.

Cyrus spared one glance back, seeing TJ smiling down at the bracelet in his hands.

* * *

**+1:**

The very next day, Cyrus called Andi and Buffy for emergency baby taters. He was so distressed, he made it to The Spoon way before they did to get started on his own.

He doesn’t know why he was shocked when TJ came in, it’s not like there was a surplus of places to hang out in this town.

“Hey.” Cyrus said awkwardly as TJ approached his booth.

“Hi.” TJ replied, just as awkwardly.

How was this so awkward? They both liked each other, they knew they both liked each other, it was mutually confirmed on both sides. Why was TJ just standing there silently next to Cyrus’ booth?

“Hey, uh, TJ?” Buffy immediately noticed as she and Andi walked in.

“Ooh!” Andi called, “I see a bracelet! Did things go well?”

Cyrus looked down and saw that TJ was in fact wearing the bracelet he got him. He was fussing with the one bead and it made the sharpie almost all fade away. “Not exactly…”

“Uh, what’s going on?” Buffy wondered, not liking this awkward tension surrounding their booth.

“Well, I guess now that I have nothing to lose,” Cyrus said, scooting over so he wasn’t in the middle of the bench anymore and patting the spot next to him. “I think I owe TJ an explanation.”

“You went through all that effort just to find out if I liked you?” TJ asked, chuckling incredulously as soon as Cyrus was done.

Cyrus blushed, then shook his head, “Hey, I mean, you thought I was _dating Jonah_ , so I don’t think you really have room to make fun of me.”

“Well, you did flirt with him right in front of me.” TJ replied, pursing his lips.

“Okay, but all I had to do was touch his arm once and you got jealous.”

“So maybe I had a preexisting jealousy for Jonah, I kind of feel like you can’t blame me, right?”

“He has a point.” Buffy interjected, both she and Andi gave Cyrus a knowing look.

“No, no, that was so long ago.” Cyrus insisted, waving his hands. “When I met TJ I was already getting over it.”

“Getting over what?” TJ asked.

“Hmm, when you met him, huh?” Buffy said, tapping her chin as if thinking.

Andi followed suit, “Then you continued to get over it as you got closer to TJ.”

“Get over _what_?”

“Okay, so I may have had a crush on Jonah, but who doesn’t, am I right?” Cyrus confessed quickly. “Anyway, he was my first real crush but I realized it didn’t really mean anything and also was never going to amount to anything so I got over it.”

“You flirted with your past crush to make your current crush jealous?” TJ asked, looking shocked but somewhat impressed. “I didn’t think you had that in you, Underdog.”

“I don’t, it was all Amber’s fault.”

“I still can’t believe you went to _Amber_ for advice.” Andi scoffed.

“I was desperate!” Cyrus cried, “And in her defense, hers was the only plan that actually worked. A little too well, perhaps.”

Slowly, things started to run smoothly again, almost as if nothing really changed. Maybe Cyrus and TJ had already been dating and they just had to acknowledge it. At some point, TJ put his arm around Cyrus’ shoulders and it just felt right. It would have been completely inconsequential if Buffy and Andi hadn’t spent the next five minutes teasing them about it.

As they finished their food, they went their separate ways. TJ offered to walk Cyrus home, earning him a chorus of aww’s from the girls.

“So, you’re not mad at me?” Cyrus asked hesitantly as soon as they were alone.

TJ laughed, “I’m not, Cyrus. It was sweet.” He grabbed the shorter boy’s hand, squeezing it. “It’s not like I didn’t ask my friends for advice on how to ask you out too.”

“What!” Cyrus gasped, clenching TJ’s hand with both of his hands in excitement. “You have to tell me literally everything!”

“It’s nowhere near as complicated as the advice your friends gave you.” TJ laughed, “Mostly they just told me to get my head in the game and just go for it. Like, they don’t understand… you can’t just do what when you’re…”

“Trust me, I know.” Cyrus nodded, already on the same train of thought. “Well, what matters now is that, despite all odds and adversaries, we’re together!” Then he paused, getting caught up in his insecurities for a moment. He looked down at the bracelet around TJ’s wrist, “We are… together, right?”

“Uh, yeah, I don’t hold hands with just anybody.” TJ teased, “What do you say, boyfriends?”

Cyrus’ heart sped up at the proposition. “That sounds really nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> The last few parts were a little too short for my tastes but there's only so much I can write!


End file.
